Conrad Ables
Traits, Perks, and Additional Gear Traits: Perks: Additional Gear: Headlamp, Long-Range Radio Unit, Combat Knife, M9 grenade(x2) Physical Description: He is sure to keep himself in peak physical condition, getting near perfect scores on his PT tests everytime. He has a scar on his right leg from a needler, and a scar from a being shot in the back by a plasma pistol. He has brown eyes and brown hair. He keeps his head shaved, and his face is usually clean shaven. However, he can be seen sporting a goatee during long periods of time planetside. He also has a dog tag tattoo on his left upper arm with the number 700,000,000 and the words “Remember Reach”. Personality: Conrad is a very hard and sarcastic person. He has a very cold sense of humor if you ever hear him use it, but is generally pretty serious. He takes his work seriously, with honor and integrity being his two most prevalent traits. If you get the chance to have him open up to you, you will see that he does have a softer side, and is very empathetic, kind, and loyal to those close to him. He is very harsh towards the enemies of the UNSC. He holds no sympathy for the treasonous insurrectionist movement, and their forces. However, nothing beats his deep seated hatred for the alien forces of the Covenant. He holds elites in higher regards, even being higher in his mind than insurrectionists, but he would still prefer to not have to interact with them. Bio: Conrad was born to farmers on Tantalus in late November in the year 2532. He was homeschooled by his parents so that he could help tend to the farm. He had a younger sister who was born in 2533 who was named Irma. Throughout his childhood the Human-Covenant war seemed more like a distant memory. Living in one of the inner colonies, his family believed they were safe, and the institution of the Cole Protocol safeguarded this idea. However, with more intense fighting and the loss of more colonies to the Covenant, Conrad decided to join the UNSC Marines as a means to protect his family in the year 2551. At the end of his training he went to Reach to visit his sister, but his leave was cut short and he was recalled to Earth. When he returned to Earth his unit was placed on high alert, and he found out about the fall of the Epsilon Eridani system to the covenant. He heard of there being survivors, of Reach and was hoping that his sister survived. However, his family on Tantalus was killed in the attack. He wasn’t able to get into contact with his sister following Reach’s fall so he assumes she died, but her official condition is unknown to him. Following the loss of the Epsilon Eridani system, his unit became his only family, and he got really close to the members of his squad. As colonies in the Sol system began to fall, the attack on Earth became more and more imminent. When first contact was made by Earth’s defense fleet, his squad braced for hard contact. His unit was tasked with the defense of the UEG capital Sydney, Australia. Compared to the fighting in africa, the battle at Sydney was small, but very costly to Conrad. Half of his squad, including his squad leader who he looked up to as a father, was killed in the fight. He himself would be wounded during the fight, being shot in the leg with a needler and in the back with a plasma pistol. He was taken out of the fight and treated for his injuries. The damage caused by the plasma pistol would be minor, with most of it taken by his backpack, but the shot in his leg caused major damage which had him out of the fight for a little over a year doing physical therapy. He decided to continue to serve after the physical therapy, and ended up specializing in radio communications. He remained in the Home Fleet until the New Phoenix Incident where he was assigned to Task Force Omega.